Friction clutches of the type indicated in the introduction have already become known in a very wide range of embodiments.
Friction disk clutches of this type are frequently used for driving a fan impeller on an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle. The fan impeller is switched on or off by means of the friction clutch as a function of temperature.